1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch arrangement, in particular for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,394,243 and 6,142,180 disclose “wet clutch arrangements” in which various friction surface arrangements are contained in a fluid-filled working space and can be brought into mutual frictional contact by means of a clutch piston, in order to produce a torque transmission connection between a housing arrangement, which is generally coupled to a driving assembly, and an output shaft, i.e. for example, a transmission input shaft. Wet clutch arrangements of this type are used particularly in very heavily stressed regions, since they are able to remove the frictional heat produced in the region of the friction surface arrangements, in particular in the slip mode, i.e., for example, when starting up, by means of the supply and removal of fluid. However, especially when starting up with severe slip in the clutch, i.e., for example, when starting up on a hill, wet clutches of this type are often no longer capable of removing to a sufficient extent the heat produced in the region of the friction surface arrangements bearing frictionally against one another, it thus being possible, at least in local regions, for thermal overloading to occur. This problem is especially also becoming increasingly greater, since modem motor vehicles are increasingly using driving assemblies, for example turbo diesel assemblies with a common rail system, which, even at a low speed of rotation, can output a very large torque which, when a clutch is engaged, is initially converted completely into friction work and therefore heat.